Talk:Nahn
Fishing I think all this should be removed as I have fishing skill of 1 with hume fishing rod or halcyon with insect ball, and have successfully fished Nahn many times without any problems. This NM does NOT need anything special other than a fishing pole and bait. ~ Leviathan.Behemothx : June 16, 2012 I Would not recommend heading to this nm without atleast 5 Fishing skill if not more. I was unable on several occasions to reel in the "!!!" messaged fish. I could not even get them below 1/4th of the Stamina bar before i would lose catch. ~I noticed that a lot of people completely excluded the actual fishing part of this. I went to Veridical Conflux 4 and stood on the North West end of the larger pond. I used a Mithran Fishing Rod and had a stack of Meatball for bait. The first bait I tried was the Sabiki Rig and it broke the very first time I used it. I'd like to point out that when Nahn catches the line, it will say, "Something has caught your hook!!!" or whatever with 3 exclamation points. Rusty weapons also have this, so if the bar goes down too fast, just give up. It's not Nahn. It'll be a Rusty weapon or a Sentinel Crab. ~ The fighting part was ridiculously easy. Nahn can spam Bubble Shower a few times, but it only did 266 damage to me (90THF/45NIN) each time. It used Metallic Body twice, and even that only lasted for approximately 10 seconds. Didn't need to proc anything at all and it dropped a few synth items, the Nguul, and the Mavi Scarf. ~ ValeforDezdemona I looked at all of the information on how to catch Nahn and the information about 3 exclamation points did not work for me. I went 3 hours not catching anything this way. The best I got the stamina bar down to was close to halfway and that is with the albatrose ring and level 60 fishing skill. I was so frustrated. I came back the next real game day and started reeling in on "Something clamps onto your line ferociously! You have a good feeling about this one!" I caught sentinel crabs and at least 8 Nahns on this exclamation only. Earlier Nahns I got the Nguul and Karakul Wool. On the 8th Nahan I got the Mavi Scarf. Can someone pleae help verify this. ~Inyotef : Asura First time post, I apologize if the formatting is incorrect, had to make an account just so I could confirm this fine person's comment. All this talk about waiting for triple !!! and letting the rest go is complete BS. Every single time a !!! came up it was a rusty weapon, the single ! that moves back and forth really fast during reeling in is a monster (and hopefully the Nahn and not just a normal crab). It is hard to tell which monster it's going to be, at 0 skill, they are almost the same, Nahn being just slightly harder. Used a Halcyon Rod with Fly Lure. Want to add on here, got him at the pond by Conflux 6, I was a BLM and after getting hint that I needed hand-to-hand to proc blue I started casting spells. I proc'd yellow (green) by accident and then killed him. Got the Navi Scarf and the Key Item without proccing either blue or red. 1/2 in total. 0 Fishing Skill, Halcyon Rod with Fly Lure. ~Ravoras : Asura It took over an hour of fishing before I finally hooked him. He is definitely harder to reel in than sentinels but still easy at my skill level. Skill 102 using ebisu and shrimp lure. 99 Mnk/War. Got him during blunt time so was able to blue proc him. Got KI and blu neck piece. Easy solo. Once I proc'd, I switched to oats and he died too fast to go into flood mode. Used Voracious Violet, Stronghold, and Vicissitude. ~Zazhi, sylph With lv47 fishing skill and a Lu Shang's rod, he isn't that much more difficult than a Sentinel Crab - but you can tell right away if it's Nahn on the line. Also worth saying that you can use Little Worms to fish him, but doing this will net you a lot of crayfish, so it's best to use Lugworm or some other bait that fish in the area won't bite on. -- Orubicon 10:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Unsuccessfully attempted to fish this NM up at the VC 6 pond by the frogs. :My boyfriend and I were unable to catch Nahn with 8 and 13 fishing skill. We often got messages saying "Something caught the hook'!!!' You're positive you don't have enough skill to reel this one in!" after which we would lose our catch or, if we managed to drag the fish's energy bar down to zero, our line would break. Sentinel Crabs (Something clamps onto your line ferociously'!') and Rusty Kunai (You feel something pulling at your line'.') were much easier to reel in. :We used Halcyon Rods. My first bait, Sabiki Rig, mostly caught Sentinel Crabs with some Rusty Kunai, and had a few bites from Nahn (I assume - they had three exclamation marks) before I lost my rig. He bit on my next bait, a Minnow, almost immediately, and after a few bites in quick succession I lost that rig too. After that we used Lugworms, with fewer bites from Sentinel Crabs, more Rusty Kunai, and several fruitless bites from Nahn, before finally giving up. :--Lastarael 00:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Just fished this up by accident trying to fish for fame items. Used a Clothespole and Shell Bugs, with a Fishing skill of 1. Updating main page to have minimum skill of 1 as a possibility. --RKumono 04:57, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials Easy enough fight, can be done with 3 if you want it to take time. 4 or 5 the fight takes about 10 minutes. Recommended jobs: PLD, Healer, BLM, DD of some sort Blue Mage seems to work great here(can break stoneskin over time and can stun whenever stoneskin isn't up.) Could most likely be done by 2 BLMs and a Healer or Tank for a more lengthy fight. Straight Tank him from the beginning having PLD keep hate. Have any DDs beat on him and BLm nuke. get any Dots you can before he uses Stoneskin for the first time. Once stoneskin goes up you want to kite him back and forth staying just out of his casting range and let DDs wear down his stoneskin while he casts. Once Stoneskin is off you can Straight tank again. Best way to tell if you're outside of his Flood casting range is run until you disengage and then until you hear the battle music wear off. ~Serafyn(Ragnarok) Duo'd with a very underskilled Rdm and a Blu. Slow2 and Dia/bio landed easily during stoneskin phases. When it wore off Blu nuked it. It seemed to focus on the person with most hate, IN range. When blu moved out of range it would come after my rdm. Looking forward to fighting now with higher skills ^^ no abyssite or anything used. -Defiledsickness Easily duo'd BLU(me) WHM I Used a fools tonic cause I was scared when it started casting flood but with Saline Coat and Magic Barrier up most it did to me was 800+ I subbed NIN due to the fact thinking that 200 damage per hit would be bad. WHM kept me up easy with cures and I just swung away at it easy doing Skillchains and Zerging with spells when Metallic Body was up, Waterga 2 Did basically very low damage to me (Hit zeroes quite often) was an easy duo. Lv 90 BLU and Lv 90 WHM ~Shadowdeath(Bismarck) So people know, u can get very lucky with this NM, fished up using Halcyon Fishing Rod and little worm as bait, 7th little worm fished up NM with 0 fishing skill not too difficult to land, tho we do thing it was NM that broke line on 3rd worm. Mavi Scarf dropped without proc'ing blue !!. SMN90/RDM45 using Ramuh's Chaotic Strike owned this with MM, RR, VV atmas on, blu90 was there for additional dmg (and drop of course). ~Roshima (Ifrit) Q & A Tried this with 0 fishing skill, composite rod & lugworm... could occasionally pull up the crab, but absolutely couldnt pull up the nm. Advise if you have some friend with fishing skill have them do this.--Endlesspath 11:01, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Do you need anything special to fish it with? --Answar 01:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) thats my question, what exactly did you use to "fish" this guy up. and is a fishing skill of #? needed? I hear he drops the pop item for the other NM that drops the haste belt. If the monster is consistent to regular fished up monsters, which it probably is, you need no fishing skill to fish up a monster. You need to simply wait for a !!! mark when you fish and it could either be a regular monster, a big item, or the NM. Happy Hunting ~ User: Valo (Midgard) Fished this up today with Lu Shang and Robber Rig (94 skill) message was like any monster you can fish. We got Dagger, Blu neck piece, and i got the keyitem (Smoldering crab shell). Isania 20:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Fished him up on my second cast using Lu Shang Rod and a Minnow, I had 40 skill, looked like any other monster message so yea, GL everyone. YuberBlacknight 07:43, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Fished up by PLD in alliance with 47 skill and Lu Shang's Rod. Resisted stuns from our two Dark Knights fairly often, consider a Whm or Dnc to cover AoE damage to be important. --Lunaretic 10:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) If fighting in an alliance consider pulling back when u see metallic body go up if not enough healing. I was able to fish it up with a Mithran rod and 25 skill several times, though it was pretty difficult to catch. Didn't bother trying to solo on cor, though I was able to easily outrun it with w.legs. Later went back with a group and killed it twice in one 90 minute run. The person that popped it (and only she) got the key item the second time. With a smaller group it's best to have the person with hate run away when it begins casting flood, while everyone else keeps smacking it to bring its stoneskin down. Only seemed to cast Flood while stoneskin was up, but that might need confirmation. Stoneskin was, however, definitely not dispellable. Myrid 10:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Can most likely be fished up from any pond in Abyssea La Thiene. I fished it up in the most south-eastern pond by conflux # 6. Crazze 21:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Does anyone know of a "!!!" weakness this guy has? My ls has killed him roughly 15x and we have yet to see a scarf. Kav 00:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Update: After the 9-8-10 update we successfully killed this guy with the blue mage ws Expiacion, we didn't notice anything in the log or whatever, but we did FINALLY get a Mavi Scarf 1/34~ we killed him again about 10 minutes later again with Expiacion and we got a nguul which we have gotten at least 20 times without using anything special on him. So this was either our luck finally paying off or the ws made it drop. It is always hard to say. --Kav 17:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I didn't put much stock into the Expiacion theory (I've killed it plenty of times with Expiacion), but we finally got this stupid scarf to drop tonight, 1/12, no TH used. We were trying to proc Blue !! with blunt weaponskills (we fished it up at 1:00), but it actually died before we could even cycle through Staff and Club, let alone Hand-to-hand. Regardless, in my frustration, I delivered the killing blow with Expiacion and the scarf dropped along with a Coral Fragment. It's totally superstitious I know, but it's worth mentioning. --Eremes 06:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Reduced Casting Time? I fought this NM 11 times with a group, and each time as we fought it, the lower it's HP got, the faster it readied Bubble Shower and casted Waterga II, to the point where it was instant at about 5%. Though it does not use Chainspell or anything like that, the reduction in cast time is noteworthy. Bubble Shower and Waterga II spam can lay low a party real fast if you're not careful. I noticed this as well one of the first times we fought him. I thought it was just due to my casting ionohelix on him, but sometimes he does this and sometimes he does not. His fast cast is at chainspell speed though by the time he is almost dead. --Kav 00:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Question about note on main page # If in trouble, force NM into using Metallic Body. This will cause it to constantly forgo attacking, and cast Flood repeatedly instead, in which you can simply kite and hold. how exactly does one "force" it into using metallic body? --Cjudge 17:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) # It's Pretty Easy actually i just fought it with a 5 man Dnc Blu(myself)Rdm Rdm Blm. If you want him to Mbody. Simply run him off a while. eventually youll see him start casting flood. without proper Stun. while he's not on Mbody Waterga II near 20% is almost Chainspelled. Fast Cast V would be more like it. And has a Very potent Regain Effect if he isnt on stoneskin mode. So Dnc blu Great Stunners for this Monster. Geantvidchier Unicorn August 26 2010 (EST) --Does the previous comment make sense to anybody???? If so, can you please translate it into basic English? Thanks.Aphugel 08:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) --^ What the above poster said. --Eremes 17:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) -i think; stun/kite him till he uses metallic body... --Defiledsickness BLU Solo Attempted this NM as 85BLU/NIN. It's by no means a hard NM, but it's highly random. My first try it started Chainspelling Waterga II at 50%. My second attempt it spammed Bubble Shower (literally one right after the other) between 50 and 10%, eating into my HP and MP reserves. Essentially, while Metallic Body is a time sink, it gives you valuable time to recover with refresh and regen. You can apply Disseverment DoT and a few DD spells to break the Stoneskin (takes me about 4-5 rounds of flood) as you need. No drops. Atma of Ambition used for Refresh, Fast Cast and Movement speed. No cruor buffs were used. I also didn't witness any weakness !! during the fight from expiacion or blue magic. --Eremes 23:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I also managed to solo this as BLU, and I'd like to add to Eremes' info. It doesn't seem to have any set HP% to start spamming abilities, it started spamming me with Bubble Shower at 80%. Nahn's first Waterga II or Bubble Shower will not be instintaneous, it will be casted at a normal speed. After it completes either Waterga II or Bubble Shower (which is random), it will then follow it up with 3-8 additional abilities of whichever of the two abilities he used. I got very unlucky and hadn't managed to stun either of his Bubble Showers or Waterga II's, so I can't say what happens if you successfully stun the initial Bubble Shower/Waterga II. As for his Flood phase, it doesn't have any form of Fast Cast, even at 1%. His flood is AoE as you may have read on the main page, so this means it will wipe shadows (I didn't know this at first, so I learned the hard way). It deals around 900 dmg. Because his Flood spell has no form of Fast Cast, you can safely move in to toss in a Disseverment on him if poison wears off, or a Goblin Rush/Quadratic Continuum and still have enough time to run out of range. I did not have any move speed gear or move speed atma, so while having it is great, it isn't required to reapply poison. Happy soloing, BLUs! --Rienfliche 10:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) BST Solo Farily simple, thought I would be in trouble when I first saw his stoneskin but after a bit I just scoffed at it. Used Sheep with HP buff from cruor Viridian Abyssite of Merit and Atma of the Sanguine Scythe. I also had 2 -9% pet pdt, af3+1 pants, Beast Bazubands. My reward healed for 1600ish (just a lil more). If it goes into stonekin mode and your Call beast timer is up then let sheep die and sick new sheep on it while it tries to spam floodga on you (You should have a bit of hate from running in and out to attack while it was casting floodga on your last sheep). It's stoneskin should go down fairly quickly, about 4 flood casts (2 mins maybe). *Also, buy some temp items: Potions and elixers. Just in case ur hit with an AOE of some sort. *Another tip: sheep interrupts its casting often with regular melees (without stoneskin of course and non fast cast/instant cast mode). NIN Solo 90NIN/DNC Mounted Champion/Gnarled Horn/RR, Bibiki Seashell proc'd well. Built steps prior to fishing him up for Violent Flourish on Waterga II. Para/Slow/Blind/Poison. On Metallic Body he will only cast his AOE Flood. Easy to run out of range. You can cast 2 elements off NIN wheel each time he stops and casts, and still make it out of range. Takes 2-3 revolutions of the elemental wheel to break his stoneskin at which point you can return to melee. Did both a Waterga II and Bubble Curtain spam at different points under 50%. Used no meds and Curing Waltz III 3 times in total. Shadechaos 05:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Soloed as BST85 with a gimped 20 BLM sub, it surprised me as I didn't know that this NM could be fished up here... I set Nazuna on it and engaged for the first 25% of its HP, it spammed Bubble Shower and Waterga II fairly often, usually one after the other. Even though my BLM sub was gimp, I was surprisingly able to land Shock and Blind, respectively, with barely any resists which means this NM is highly susceptible to blind and lightning based DoT, I also kept Bio on it to lower its HP as much as possible. At certain intervals throughout the fight, it would use Metallic Body and go into what I like to call it's "Flood" mode, at this point it will cast a unique AoE Flood that hits for around 700-800 without any form of magic defense or shell, on pet or master alike. Nazuna went down after about 3-4 of these and I would have to kite it around the lake fort until Call Beast was up, your best bet is to have the hate solely on you at this point and kite it around, since flood is extremely slow casting and have your pet break the strong Stoneskin effect it has and repeat this every time it does it, meaning sacrificing a pet in every flood phase... or if you wanted to, you could kite it around with your pet in question until its stoneskin wears. I had to also use nearly all my potions and elixirs since I had no form of heals, will try it again as /WHM next time and it will probably go much smoother. It took around 3-4 Nazuna and 4-5 pet food to finally take it down, near the <15% point it just spammed Metallic Body and it was the longest part of the fight, it dropped only Nguul. --Xynthios 22:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Moved :*Received Yellow !! from:Expiacion Only managed to see it once out of 3 fights. Though drop rates seemed to increase the more it was used on him. :*Also saw Green !! from:Head Butt *Killed solo by a well geared 85BLU/NIN. Kited while in stoneskin mode, face to face once stoneskin broke. Used new BLU spells. *Soloed by 85BST/NIN. NQ & HQ Has anyone noticed Nahn loading up at varying difficulty levels? I have noticed that sometimes, Nahn will gain absolutely no Fast Cast (and won't spam Waterga II) and hits for considerably less damage. When it's NQ, it drops nothing. The HQ on the other hand is a lot more challenging solo and tends to always drop Nguul and a Synthesis Material. Is it possible that only the HQ version drops the scarf? Has anyone else noticed something like this? --Eremes 05:55, October 29, 2010 (UTC) We had no issues with 12 including 3 mules. In fact as pld I required no cure assist. We had to try a few times to get red. We would kill and try again. We found there is a delay of casting and TP moves @100%. We couldnt get red due to his heavy spell and ability spam. So with the delay @pop, we pre-charged TP with other mobs and dumped them all on hit right away. This ensured we got red after a couple of tries hitting the right WS. If it wasn't right WS we would just kill and pull another up instantly. --FFXI-Mohit 15:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Just for info as we didn't know. You can still catch Nahn even if you already have his KeyItem --Maahes12 09:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) BST solo with Dipper Soloed Nahn with Dipper and atmas of Stronghold / RR / Ducal Guard. Had 2 @ -pdt axes and -pdt Anwig. Took >40 minutes to fish him up with fishing skill = 0 and using Mithran rod + Lugworm. For most fish, message when caught was "You feel something pulling at your line." or "Something clamps onto your line ferociously!" (note the one exclamation mark) and I got a Sentinel Crab. For Nahn, the message was exactly the same - "Something clamps onto your line ferociously!" with a single exclamation mark. Fight took about 7 minutes with 2 Zetas (roughly 1,500 HP healed each time using reward gear) and no mulsums or poultices or temp items. I meleed with Dipper at first, but the Watergas and Bubble Showers starting wearing me down (BST90/NIN45, but waterga goes through shadows) so I let Dipper solo him from about 50%. By my count, in the fight Nanny used Waterga II 16 times, Flood 3 times and Bubble Shower 15 times. I might have been better off using Fatso, but I wanted Dipper's TH2 since I did not proc blue. 650 limit points, 220 cruor, and dropped only a nguul. --Kmera 17:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Complete joke at 95 BST with GooeyGerard, Floods were only doing 35 damage, Ga's 10, and bubble shower 8 damage. Sat at 100%HP almost the entire fight, going down as low as 85%HP. Atma Ducal Guard, RR, and MC, would trade Ducal Guard for another damage atma to speed it up, as you'll never get any use out of it, fight took about 10 min /* THF/DNC Solo */ THF/DNC Solo Easy solo as thf/dnc 99, RR + Vicissitude and future fabulous just for safety,whit this atma combo nahn just cant hurt ya,but im sure it could be done whit AoA instead of fabulous for faster kill,but even this way,it's a fast fight. You have a good feeling about this. going to post this while it's still pretty fresh in my mind. Just spent 8~ of the last 10 hours fishing for this guy. With 0 skill and using Composite + lugs, when i got the "clamps ferociously" message, there were always one of 3 other sub messages: "Don't know if you have the skill...", "Positive you don't have enough skill" and "...good feeling about this." Every time i fished up Nahn, all 14 times, it was off "you have a good feeling about this." EVERY TIME. That's NOT to say every "good feeling" was Nahn, just that every Nahn was from 'good feeling.' For anyone reading this, after a few casts you'll be able to instantly tell if it's nahn or not, just by watching the pole. It will be going crazy and HP will decrease far less rapidly than the normal trash-crabs. Though on 3 occasions (out of 120 baits used), I was fairly certain i had him but just pulled a trash-crab. I also reeled in a few of the '..Positive..' message one's. Those were as hard, if not harder, to reel in than Nahn, but they were still just trash-crabs. In the last hour or two, I just started canceling every cast that wasn't Ferocious + "good feeling." And any fish that i WASN'T instantly convinced WAS NOT Nahn i would reel in. Also, i found Light & dark day to be probably the best days for best monster catches (this took place over 40-57% of a waxing period). lightsday, i pulled in 3 Nahns (only me fishing). Darksday was crazy, guesstimating 90% of the casts did nothing, 2% was anything other than 'ferocious,' the remaining 8~ were 'feriocious.' Even then i still reeled in 4 Nahns (3 by me). Had absolutely no problems with 0 skill either, as i never lost a catch. I'm not saying do exactly what i did, but just that by the last hour i was pretty confident anything but 'good feeling' wasn't going to be Nahn. Interested to see how future campers fair with "good feelings."--Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 16:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) 99 BLU Solo Fished up using Composite rod and Lugworm bait. Every time I pulled up the NM it was on "Something clamps ferociously on your line" with "Good feeling". Fishing skill of 16 with no gear. The NM is a little bit tougher to reel in than normal crabs. Fight itself is very easy, saved TP for Metallic Body and did self Darkness followed by Sudden Lunge to interupt Flood (although Flood only did about 800 dmg). Waterga and Bubble Shower did about 250 dmg and the NM often used them 2-3 times consecutively. Killed a number of times with no drops (no blue proc). Atmas RR, VV, MM.